Going to the Chapel
by KricketWilliams
Summary: The "If you were mine" story. Best friend said I had to add that LOL ! Garcia is on a mission, and Morgan agrees to help out. As always, I don't own a thing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_AN: Okay, my angst-loving friends: Here is something completely different. Per request by a few people who wanted "minimal pain and a lot of fluff once in awhile." Got this in the middle of all my angst! You're going to think a ghost writer did it, LOL_

"Derek! Stop laughing," she said, scowling over at him. "I'm serious. I'm thirty-two years old, my biological clock is ticking."

He looked at her with mock surprise. "Oh, that old, Garcia? You're practically in your grave."

She pursed her lips and went to stand up. "Fine. I shall talk to someone else about this."

"Wait, wait, baby girl," he said, getting his laughter under control. He cleared his throat and adopted a serious look. Except for his eyes, they were still dancing. "Now, please. Run that by me again."

"I want to get married in six months. I dumped Kevin. If after two damn years that I dedicated to that fool, he didn't ask me to marry him, he never will," she sighed. She left out that she asked him, and he blanched. He wasn't ready to settle down, he said. "So, will you?"

"Baby girl, that's a tall order, I don't know if I can," he said, but he was back to laughing again.

"Derek! Now or never," she said, her brows knitting.

"Honey, you don't need me for that. You're fine the way you are," he said. He tamped down the laughter again to hold her hands. "I can't teach you to be any sexier than you already are, hot stuff."

She pursed her lips again. "That's not what I asked you. I asked you to help me seduce some guy of my choosing. Help me win for once," she said, her voice turning a little sad. "Just give me a little advice. I'd tell you about what he said, you help me by letting me know if I'm doing the right things."

"Baby, I am sure you are doing the 'right things' just being you."

She scoffed, "Yep. That's why I am still single or dating a nerd. Doing everything just swimmingly."

He couldn't help but smile a little again. Her sarcasm always cracked him up. But a part of him was a little sad. His best friend, the one with the great sense of humor and the endless energy, was lacking a little bit of self-esteem, it would seem. He never guessed that about her anymore. Before Battle shot her, she had her moments, but she emerged like a butterfly, gaining in confidence.

He thought about what she asked. She was asking for his help in deciphering what a man thinks in certain situations. She thought that having a male best friend should be helpful. He couldn't argue that. She was plan oriented. She had an agenda. Married, six months, pregnant 12 months. She had dates all set, she just needed to know how to get to that marriage point.

She didn't need anything more that a few self-esteem boosters and helpful hints. He could do that. He was, if anything, a very good friend. "Alright, Penelope. I'll do what I can."

She smiled, an enormous smile and tossed herself over to sit on his lap. "Oh, thank you, thank you! You're so wonderful; you deserve kisses and hugs," she said, putting her hands on his cheeks and planting a kiss on his lips. It was the first time Garcia ever kissed him.

A second later, she stood up, giggling. "I have to get ready for my date with Kyle. I'll brief you sometime tonight." And with that, she was out the coffee shop doors.

And he sat there, wondering why his lips still tingled where she touched them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_AN: Okay, I know I am updating this ridiculously quickly, but I have two stories out there and I feel remiss in pausing one. But this one is begging me to write, so I'm doin' it. I figured I better be quick then! LOL_

Derek was sitting on her couch in the very purple interior of Penelope's apartment. She had her third date with Kyle coming up. All appeared to be going well, and he didn't have to say a damn thing to her yet for help. Like he thought, she was fine, all by herself.

Well, he did say that to her: to just be herself. "Most men don't want to play games. We can tell, and it pisses us off when someone is being phony."

She had arched a brow at him, "And those plastic uber-iditots that you date are real genuine?"

He didn't have an argument for that. But then again, he wasn't trying to marry one of those. He just wanted fun; he sure as hell wasn't ready to settle down! Besides, they asked him most of the time. He had remarkably little work to do when it came to women. They walked up to him, made some comment that made him smile, and he was off to happy land.

"Derek, thanks again. Did I tell you how gorgeous he is?" she was shuffling around in her bedroom, hollering over to him. "Not as gorgeous as you, of course, but hey, pretty close!"

He laughed. She loved to tease him, it was one of the many things he loved about her. "Yeah, Garcia, you ment-" his voice trailed off as she walked into the room, unable to continue what he was saying. In fact, he just stared like a goon, his mouth a little bit open.

She was magnificent. There was no other word for it. Starting with her red high heels to her short skirt to her absolutely awesome breasts, she floored him. Her hair was a riot of golden ringlets, her lips fantastically red. He started immediately thinking of things she could do with those red lips, and had to shift where he was seated.

"Too 'over the top,'" she said, looking at him questioningly. She was a bit worried, he didn't have a pleasant look on his face. She immediately thought she must look trashy or something, he almost looked pained. "I look like a hooker; I'll go change."

He forced himself to talk. "No, no, baby. You look incredible," he smiled sheepishly at her. "Normally, you look fantastic, but tonight…" he let out a low whistle.

He stood up from her couch, walked over and held her hand, making her pirouette. Then he gave a Morgan half grin. "He won't know what hit him," he said. "I actually feel kind of sorry for the poor bastard."

She blushed, she was so pleased. "Derek, you seriously are the best," she said, turning to wrap her arms around his neck. She reached up to kiss his cheek this time.

If Derek knew anything, it was when a woman was going to kiss him. He could tell from a mile away, like a bloodhound. This was no different, although he knew she wanted his cheek. He didn't know what made him do it. He was a glutton for punishment. He was already hard, uncomfortably so, but he couldn't stop if he wanted to. He turned so that her lips hit his again.

And that absolutely electric shock, that tingle, hit him again like it did the last time. Just a stupid brush of her lips, and he was throbbing. What the hell did she have in her lipstick?

She noticed him that time, he couldn't hide the darkening of his eyes from her quick enough. _Whoa_, she thought. _I must be sexy tonight; even Derek looks turned on! _This filled her with an incredible amount of power. She smiled seductively at him, stepping away to go to answer the knock on the door, "You're very naughty."

"Come back here and spank me then," he growled, and she laughed. He was such a tease.

As was planned, he hid a little around the corner and watched as Kyle- antique golden, glittering amber eyed Kyle- swept her into a kiss. "I must've died and went to heaven; I'm holding an angel," he said.

Morgan winced. What a cheesy line. But Garcia seemed to like it, she tittered with laughter as he helped her into her coat and they left. He immediately decided at that moment that Kyle wasn't good enough for her. She deserved someone who could come up with better lines than that.

With that, he took his keys and left, dialing some girl on the phone on the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_AN: Thanks again. Warned you; really fast updates. Hopefully not too fast! At the rate I am going, this story will be done today. A teensy, tiny touch of angst, 'cause I gotta._

"He wants me to meet his mother," Garcia said, sounding a little bit upset. She was laying on his couch, her head in his lap, looking up at him with big, sad brown eyes.

His hand was absent-mindedly playing with her hair, picking up the golden strands, and letting them flow softly through his fingers. "Why is this a problem?" he rumbled low in his throat. He seemed kind of distracted to her; like he wasn't really there, or really paying attention.

"Derek? Are you listening?" She went to sit up, but his hand on her shoulder kept her laying back.

"Yeah," he said, in that same low voice he had since she walked into his place, all smiles and happiness. This thing with Kyle was working; she was so proud of herself. "I am."

She sighed. He must've had a bad date last night or something. She'd ask him later. Right now, she needed his help. "Truth is, I don't know how to really meet his mother," she blurted out. "See, I don't have one, and-"

"You met mine; she loves you," he said, and she felt him twirl a lock of hair.

"That doesn't count," she said. "It's just you, not like it's anyone serious."

She felt his thigh under her head stiffen as he dropped her hair. He did not look happy with her. Oops!

"Derek, I didn't mean it like that! She's wonderful, I love her. I meant, when I met your mom, we were friends, I didn't have to impress her because she was a future mother in law or something," she said, quickly backpedaling.

"But you did," he murmured, picking up that lock of hair again.

"What?"

"Impressed her," he said, looking down into her eyes. "She loved you. Said you were 'one of a kind wonderful' and that some lucky man was going to have you someday."

Her eyes teared up. "Aw, Derek, that was so sweet! Why didn't you tell me that?"

"Because she was telling me I should be that lucky man," he said, commenting like he commented on the weather.

She, on the other hand, nearly had a heart attack. Her pulse started to pound almost painfully in her ears. It was a secret wish of hers for a long time, that she would be so lucky as to marry her best friend. She nixed the idea a long time ago as a stupid fairytale. And everyone knew that fairytales were not true.

_Best to keep that locked up tight and throw away the key_, she thought.

She closed her eyes, and sighed. "Well, I guess she doesn't know you very well, does she?" she teased, attempting lightness.

He continued to play with her hair, and didn't say anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_AN: Oh boy. This one is… well you'll see. Warning, sexual-- kind of._

It was an entire month since Kyle walked into her life. He was kind, he was handsome, he was even funny. But deep in her heart, she knew he was severely lacking. This whole thing was backfiring on her. The more she discussed with Morgan, the more she found herself wishing that Kyle was someone else.

Not that anything was Kyle's fault. He tried, he really did, but there was just something that wouldn't click. For instance, Kyle's kisses were nice. Warm, pleasant, nothing she'd turn down, but just nice. She didn't have any desire to move it forward yet. After a month, she thought that sex should be on her mind. But it wasn't. Not with him.

She wanted to discuss this with Derek, but she was having a hard time phrasing it without making herself sound frigid. They were sitting on her couch, watching football on an average Sunday. Oh well, to hell with it. She was just going to say it to him. "Derek, do you think a relationship could work if you don't feel much sexually towards someone?"

This obviously piqued his interest. He turned and looked at her, one eyebrow arched. "Ol' Kyle not doing it for you in the sack?"

She blushed immediately, then grumbled. "We didn't get there yet."

Both eyebrows went up. "Really? Is he crazy, or a eunuch?"

Despite her best efforts, she laughed. "No, he's not. I've seen enough to know that. It's just that spark, that passion," she sadly looked over at him. "It's not there."

He shut the TV off turned to face her. "Elaborate."

She leaned back. She couldn't talk about it and look him straight in the eyes. "I just don't feel much when we're kissing. It's pleasant, but not electric."

"He's not into it?"

"No, no," she said, flushing. "He's hard, Derek, really hard. He wants it. I.. I guess I don't."

Derek scoffed. "Then the fool doesn't know what he's doing. He needs to build your passion, get you going. Work it up a little, so you don't have the _ability_ to think about whether or not you want it."

This definitely intrigued her. "How would he-?" she began, then stopped. "Never mind."

"I'll show you," he said, his voice a little husky as he leaned back by her. "I'll describe it; it'll be my pleasure."

Her heart started to pump a little harder in her chest. Warning bells went off in her head that this could be something she didn't want; it would make her cognizant of what she was missing in life. Her heart overruled her head; curiosity made her nod. Besides, he was only going to talk, what could happen?

"Close your eyes, relax," he murmured gently. "I'm going to walk you through what would happen, if you were mine. I wouldn't give you a second to think about whether or not I wanted you or you wanted me. If you were mine, I'd kiss you so hard, I'd take your breath away. You'd want more, much more.

"I'd slowly kiss my way down that neck of yours, if it were mine," he continued. Her breath was starting to come a lot faster, her body started to tingle. "I'd savor every gorgeous inch of you, there'd be nothing I wouldn't want to touch. I'd spend hours with each breast, memorizing the shade of pink of your nipples, the creaminess of your skin.

Dear God, she was getting wet. She needed to call a halt to this. She was right, this was dangerous. "Derek, I-"

He kept going, "If you were mine, I'd kiss my way down your stomach, between your soft thighs. I wouldn't stop if you protested; I'd have to taste you. You'd be in my blood. I'd slide my hands under you, lifting you so I could taste you deeper, lick you harder. Until you were shaking under me, with want, need. Then, only then, would I take you."

She moaned a little bit, she couldn't help it. Her body was throbbing. Her eyes flew open, and she looked up at him. His eyes were dark, unreadable. She knew she looked like hell. She never wanted anything as much as to be "his" for just one time.

But he was only showing her something. He was a master of seduction, Kyle obviously wasn't. He didn't want her to be "his," it was all just talk.

She took a deep breath and sat up. Then she laughed a little. "Whew! Thanks," she said, knowing it sounded completely inappropriate. She didn't know what to say. She stood up. "I'm going to the can."

Derek sat back, his face emotionless. A little tick was going in his cheek. "You're welcome."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_AN: A couple more, I think. Thanks for reading this hasty thing. LOL_

Penelope stood in her bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror for a long time. She thought she looked horrible, but she was wrong. Her eyes were hot, dark, needy. Her cheeks flushed with passion. She looked horny, but not horrible by any stretch of the imagination.

Then she thought about Derek, what he said, how he said it. He said every inch of her was "gorgeous." She thought about how he looked, too. Really thought about it. There was no doubt, those dark eyes wanted her. As much as she wanted him.

She thought about how he referred to Kyle, too. He spoke almost as nastily about Kyle as he used to about Kevin Lynch. Derek didn't seem to like Kyle either. In fact, Derek never liked any of her boyfriends. Like she hated the women he dated. Her heart accelerated a bit. She knew why she didn't like them; were his reasons the same?

Yesterday, she got a proposal from Kyle. She didn't accept, she couldn't. Not yet. Not feeling like a cold fish around him. Her hand touched her hot cheek; she sure wasn't a cold fish now! She thought about how wrong Kyle felt, how there was just something missing. She knew what that something was. All along she knew. She just didn't want to admit it, because she knew that something didn't feel the same about her.

Or did he?

Derek blew out a deep breath. "Fuck!" he swore, knowing that he screwed himself this time. Now he was miserably hard, completely in pain. But was worse was knowing that she was up in the bathroom hoping that some other man would ease the ache that _he_ built in her! That was his job, damn it!

If she were his, he thought, over and over. God, how he wished for that to be true. A month ago, he would've laughed at that, but now, he wanted her more than he wanted air to breathe. She was vibrant, stunning, everything.

He tried other women, but they just wouldn't do anymore. Where they had angles, she had curves. Luscious curves he wanted to sink his hands into. It took another stupid man, one much more worthy than Lynch, to wake his dumb ass up. He was a fool, he had her to himself for years, and didn't do shit about it.

Crap! Even his mother knew! He thought he needed his freedom, to sew his oats some more. But the more he listened to her pour her heart out, the more he listened to her try to make things work with someone else, the more she captured his heart. He was never an envious man, not a day in his life did he want to be someone else. Until now.

Now the idea of her with someone else, having someone else's babies, was tearing him apart.

He was too late. She obviously felt something for Kyle, otherwise she wouldn't keep trying. He sank back, closing his eyes, moldering in self-pity. Not a pretty place to be.

"Derek," she said, standing in front of him. "I have something to tell you."

He opened his eyes. He tried to be as normal as possible, he owed that to her. "Yeah, baby girl. What's up?"

"Your advice worked," she said, stepping closer. "Kyle asked me to marry him."

His cheek ticked, but other than that, he kept it under control. "Good. Good," he said nonchalantly. He looked away from her. "Congratulations."

"I didn't accept him yet," she said, softly. He looked up at her. "I am in love with someone else. Kyle just doesn't compare, not in any single way." He didn't say a thing, but she was determined. "I'm guess I'm a little scared. See, I just wonder: is that love returned?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_AN: Short… sweet… happily ever after. Sigh! Warining: Strong sexual content..._

"Is that love returned?"

She didn't have to wait very long for an answer. Within a second, Derek was on his feet, holding her face in his hands, kissing her for all that he was worth. He was so passionate about it, he almost knocked her over! She couldn't help but smile a little against his lips; it felt so good to be loved.

"Is that love returned?" he said, holding her in his arms so tight she could barely breath. "Damn it, woman, I'm so in love with you, it's hard to think. I barely know who I am anymore; it's all you." He was reigning soft kisses on her face, pausing a little bit when he reached her lips.

"That's a good thing," she said, smiling as she looked up at him. Her natural sense of humor made her lighten the situation a bit. "I'd hate to think you just want to get into my pants!"

He grinned at her. "Oh, I want to do that too. No doubt about it."

"Well," she said, grinning cheekily at him. "Since I am 'yours' now-" she emphasized the word- "will you please show me exactly what you were talking about earlier?"

"It would be my pleasure," he said, knowing that he actually meant it this time.

Moments later, clothes were strewn everywhere, and the only thing that could be heard was husky laughter from two people who were most definitely in love. He was right; there was no thought involved at all, just pure feeling, when he kissed her.

It was almost humorous, the difference between kissing Derek and kissing anyone else. She should've kissed him years ago. Really kissed him. That would've solved everything; she would've attacked anyone that tried to come near him.

True to form, five months later, they kept to Garcia's timeline. It was a big, festive affair, with lots of fun and no shortage of love or laughter. And both the bride and groom knew they were very, very lucky to have married their best friend.

**For More of this part of the story...Please see my profile!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Epilogue chapter

_AN: Thanks for making me smile with your wonderful reviews. Seriously thinking I should've subtitled this story "If you were mine"…. Got a lot of comments on that!_

Derek sat on the edge of the bed next to Penelope. He was never so nervous in his life. His baby girl was nervous, too. She was jiggling her knee, occasionally knocking into his. He put his hand on top of hers, then on her knee. He wanted to be the strong one, but his gut was clenching a bit.

All because they were waiting for a line. Two lines, to be exact, but the first one was a no-brainer.

It was six months since they were married. They didn't formally plan to become pregnant but they never used a thing to stop it from happening either. Planning was too "clinical", Penelope had thought. So, they just went about, having fun like newlyweds do, thinking that sooner rather than later something would happen.

The first month passed, and they sort of shrugged it off. Then the second, third, fourth. She started to worry, more than he did, that something was wrong.

"Derek," she said, laying in bed, tracing the definition of his stomach muscles with a fingertip. "What if I waited too long? I mean, I'm thirty-two."

"Lots of people a lot older than that have babies. Now, come here, old lady," he teased, pulling her on top of him with absolutely wicked intent. "Practice makes perfect…."

So here he sat, nervous, more for her than for him. He hated to see her stressed, it broke his heart. She was two weeks late, but that wasn't too odd an occurrence for her. However, she also didn't feel the greatest, which made her go out and buy the test.

The waiting time passed. Penelope looked at him, her big brown eyes a bit petrified. "You look, honey," she said. "I can't do it."

He reached over and grabbed the stick. She said she couldn't look, but was peeking over his shoulder. Two lovely, glorious, breathtaking blue lines. It hit him then, exactly what that was. He knew all along, but the reality of the situation was far more surreal. A baby.

Their baby.

He looked over at Penelope. She had a Cheshire cat grin, but tears in her eyes too. He imagined that he looked pretty much the same way.

"We're right on schedule," she said, kissing him lightly.

"I aim to please. Better add to that timeline, baby girl," he said, knowing he had to share the pleasure that he felt with her. He pressed her back into the pillows on the bed, "It's good to have goals."


End file.
